


kitchen encounter

by little_cheshire_fandom_cat



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cheshire_fandom_cat/pseuds/little_cheshire_fandom_cat
Summary: This is a Remy/reader fic. It can mostly be read as gender neutral safe for one sentence (which is not important for the plot) and I think long hair is mentioned once, as well.Basically, everyone finds out that the reader has a crush on Remy, she(/he) doesn't want him to find out and hides in her (/his) room, so Remy seeks her (/him) out to find out what's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remy is probably pretty out of character, but nevermind.  
> That's basically it. I hope you enjoy reading this and have a nice day everybody!

Being in love with your best friend isn’t easy. But it really starts to get bad when there are people around who can read your mind.

I started that fatal morning completely unsuspecting of what was to come soon. I fixed myself some cereal while listening to everyone’s banter as I did every day, until out of the blue little Lea decided to ask me the question that would ultimately change everything.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, love?”

“Why are you thinking about Remy all the time?”

It went quiet in the kitchen. Everyone slowly turned towards me while I just sat there unable to think of any way to explain myself without telling them the truth.

“What?” _‘Okay, buy some time. Maybe I could just jump through the window and run away never to be seen again. No, Kurt would be able to jump after me and bring me back. Or maybe the earth could open up and swallow me?’_

“We’re waiting for an answer, Y/N,” Peter said, smirking at me. _‘God damn him!’_

“Why would God damn Peter?,” Lea asked. Suddenly the butter knife next to my plate looked very tempting.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Yes, Y/N, did she say something wrong?” Even Scott seemed amused by my predicament.

“No, no, don’t worry!” – _‘Yes you did’_ – “Anyway, I got something really important to do, so” – _‘You need to get out of here and run for dear life. Then convince some psychic to brainwash them all.’_

Catching those last few thoughts, too, Lea seemed to get upset and in the whiniest tone known to mankind she cried out: “Why are you lying to me?” _‘If you would please shut up now, you’ve already done enough damage. Honestly, how could this possibly get any worse? Well, at least Remy isn’t here, so… You gotta be kidding me! Why does he have to get breakfast now? He’s never ever, literally ever, up before noon. For Christ’s sake! Okay, concentrate! Just get out while you still can and all will be good.’_

“Good morning, Remy! Well you’re up early, at least for your standards anyway! See you all later,” with that I made a mad dash for the door and past Logan who had, like everyone else, a knowing look on his face. _'God, did everyone know?'_

“Does everyone know what?,” She shouted after me and I heard a few people snickering and then a confused ' _what?_ ' coming from Remy.

 

*****

 

On the way to my room I ran into Hank and when I was just about to excuse myself after the shortest small talk of my entire life he asked me if I’d seen Remy around today, because he had to discuss something about the Danger Room with him. I promptly turned bright red, thinking ' _Here we go, now he’s going to take the mick out of me, too'_ , but instead he asked: “Are you alright? Do you have a fever? If you want I can give you some pills to lower the temperature.” I was so surprised all I could do was stare at him like a gold fish.

Without another word I turned around and walked the rest of the way to my room, leaving a puzzled Hank standing in the hall.

 

*****

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?,” I replied nervously fiddling with my sleeve.

Remy eyed me suspiciously for a second before his expression softened. “Well, you’ve been hiding in your room all day and Beast said you might have a fever but you seemed alright this morning so I was wondering if it was just… you know?” He looked at me expectantly.

But I didn’t know! I just stared back, the silence becoming more and more uncomfortable until he finally clarified what he had meant to ask, leaving me blushing heavily in embarrassment and hiding my face behind a curtain of my own hair.

“No, it’s not ‘that time of the month’, don’t worry. It was only that –“ _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!_ “I – uh… nothing. Nevermind.”

He edged closer towards me on the bed and lifted my chin with his right hand so I couldn’t avoid his gaze anymore. “Must have been some nothing if it made you hide for this long.”

Oh please no. He was too close. I could smell the shampoo he’d used this morning which I loved so very much, his hand on my chin felt so nice and the puppy look he was giving me now was almost impossible to resist. I wanted to give in, I really did, but I couldn’t. It would destroy everything between us!

It took me all the strength I had to say: ”Just leave it, okay. It’s not important. Please forget about it.” Okay, apparently I was still as bad a liar as I always had been, because not even for the fraction of a second his expression indicated that he did as much as consider to believe me. Instead, he looked disappointed. Possibly hurt.

He took his hand away. “You never lie to me.” With that he turned to face away from me. “I don’t understand. Every day you seem so happy to see me, but today all you did was push me away without even telling me why.”

“I’m not pushing you away, I just don’t want you to…” I cut myself off before I said anything wrong. However, this didn’t have the effect I’d hoped for (whatever that was. All I knew was that it wasn’t this). He seemed to retreat into himself for a moment. Then his face turned blank before suddenly anger contorted his features.

“Don’t want me to what? Get hurt? Because you don’t like me that way? Because you don’t care about me the way I care I about you? You know, that would be alright, but at least be honest about it!” He kept on talking but my brain had stopped working the second he said –

“You care about me?” I blurted out. “’That way’ as in ‘romantically’?” Truth be told I had probably perfected the gold fish stare by now.

He looked confused, then shocked, before an almost inaudible whisper left his mouth. “I thought they’d told you.”

“Who?” To my defense, the initial surprise and shock brought by his statement was only just starting to wear off. I had no idea who he was talking about.

“Everyone, this morning, in the kitchen. They all realized some time ago and ever since they wouldn’t stop teasing me about it, so when you ran off this morning the second you saw me you made it pretty clear that you didn’t feel the same way, but then Hank mentioned that you might be ill so I thought everything might still be okay between us. I thought maybe this whole hiding thing didn’t have anything to do with me, but then you started acting strangely again just now and I can’t help thinking that you’re avoiding me.”

I didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He must have gotten my silence the wrong way, because he grumbled annoyed and frustrated and went to leave.

“Wait!” He froze, his hand already on the door knob. “I wasn’t making fun of you. This morning Lea basically told everyone that I’m thinking about you more often than not.” I could feel a deep blush spreading over my entire face and neck at my confession.

“And from what you just told me I guess you know what it’s like if they find out something like that. Anyway, I didn’t want them to know, because I didn’t want you to know, because I thought things would only become weird between us if you did. So they kept asking, even though, of course, it was quite obvious thinking back on it now. That’s when you came into the kitchen and I thought I’d die if I didn’t get out of there right then. So yeah, I did run away from the situation. But not from you. I promise! Well, kind of. But only because it was about you and not because… you know?”

At the beginning of my little speech he had looked at me disbelievingly, then dumbfounded and now an amused smirk graced his features. I had a feeling that whatever he was going to say I’d never live this down. “You’re thinking about me all the time?” Oh here we go. “So basically you’re saying you like me, too?” That sounded more hopeful than I expected. I nodded, blushing a little again.

He pretty much sauntered back towards me, his grin widening with each step. _‘Oh God, somebody help me, or else I’m going to faint.’_ That was the one remaining thought that ran through my mind over and over again in those few moments before he came to a halt right in front of me.

He motioned for me to stand up. I just prayed to whatever higher being there may be that my knees wouldn’t give way and that I wouldn’t fall right into his arms in what would surely be an unaesthetic manner. Though, on second thought that didn’t sound too bad. Embarrassing and much too eager-looking, but there were worse scenarios, like for example I could faint or have a heart-attack or... _I am over-thinking this! I can do it! Oh look, I did it! Yay!_

“You’re bright red, you know that?” I was offended for a moment but then I saw from the glint in his eyes that he was just teasing me.

“Pointing it out doesn’t help, you know that?” I made a point of mimicking him, while blushing all the more.

He chuckled quietly before his expression became more serious again.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he whispered, his eyes flickering down to my lips for a second before meeting my gaze again.

“What’s keeping you from it?,” I asked, my voice barely audible.

When his lips met mine my heart skipped a beat and all remaining thoughts slipped from my mind. The kiss was even better than I could have ever imagined. Neither of us seemed to want to pull away, but after a while we had to in order to breathe. I didn’t open my eyes immediately so I could feel this magic for just a little longer. When I did open them, though, I was met with the most loving look anyone’d ever given me.

Suddenly I was glad for the teasing this morning and that it kick started all of this.

I kissed him again, just a peck, before pulling away. Then I took his hand. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“I think I’m in love with you, too,” he said, before pulling me in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright. I'd be delighted if you decide to give productive feedback (of course kudos are nice, too ;)) and have a nice day!


End file.
